Destino
by clarity-chan
Summary: Su vida era un desastre, hasta que lo conoció a él, y aunque le perecía un tipo insufrible y hasta arrogante, también sabía que era el único que podía mantenerla con vida. ok, soy malísima con los summary, ni modo, denle una chance, por favor. Mi primera historia Neji Ino, con leve SasuHina.


_**Declaimer:**_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para dar un poco de vida a esta historia, que es de mi autoría, sin más que disfruten la lectura.

_**Advertencia:**_ esta es una historia Neji- Ino, con leve mención del Sasu- Hina. Tendrá un poco de muerte, Lemon y algunas otras cosas que se me ocurrirán en el camino. No es apto para personas muy sensibles o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista.

Podía sentir, el sabor del café bajar por su garganta, el cual no era ni muy dulce, ni muy amargo.

Quería disfrutarlo porque su día no había sido particularmente bueno, estaba cansado; llevaba trabajando más de catorce horas, y el caso que estaba llevando, se complicaba cada vez más, ahora se agregaba otro cadáver a su lista.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que los malditos cometieran un error y pudiera atraparlos, pero el hecho de que no dejaran pistas, lo tenía condenadamente frustrado.

Y si con eso no tuviera suficiente, su madre estaba particularmente insistente en la idea de que quería una nuera y por consiguiente un nieto.

Él no quería casarse, aún era demasiado pronto para él. Tenía treinta años, y trabajaba para el departamento de policía de la ciudad. Aceptaba que era un poco mujeriego, y poco dado al compromiso, además su trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Tampoco quería seguir los pasos de la mayoría de sus compañeros, que se habían casado y divorciado, su trabajo era absorbente en muchos sentidos y hasta peligroso.

Rememoró brevemente el intento de asesinato a la familia de Guy, que lo obligó a pedir un permiso especial y protección.

Apartó esos pensamientos y suspiró recordando una vez más porque estaba en ese lugar. Ni siquiera supo muy bien como es que aceptó, una vez más, ver unas de las tantas candidatas a esposas que su madre había estado organizándole.

Se preguntó muy brevemente si hacía mal en seguirle el juego a su madre, no quería ilusionarla en algo que posiblemente no se concretaría nunca.

Además, muchas de las chicas que elegía no eran precisamente de su interés. Si, aceptaba que eran muy educadas, bonitas, con clase y con una impecable historia familiar, pero eso para él era irrelevante.

Le dio otro trago a su café, y disimuladamente miró su reloj, su cita aún no llegaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera otra artimaña femenina, porque si la intención de esta chica era despertar su interés debieron informarle antes que él odiaba la impuntualidad.

Se prometió que solo esperaría hasta acabar su café. Si esa mujer no aparecía en el lapso máximo de cinco minutos, se iría sin una pizca de remordimiento. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo esperando a alguien que no tuvo la delicadeza de avisar que llegaría tarde.

Cerró sus ojos rezando a todos sus ancestros que su cita no llegara antes que él acabara su café

_**Hola, disculpa**_ lo saludó una joven morena _**¿Tú eres Neji Hyuuga?**_ solo al verla supo que sus ancestros no lo habían escuchado, e inconscientemente la analizó. Debía aceptar que era bonita, reservada, por su forma de vestir y su perfume suave. Se levantó de su silla y muy caballerosamente le apartó la otra para que ella ocupara el otro lugar.

_**Sí, soy yo, mucho gusto**_ la escucho reír suavemente y supo en ese instante que su velada sería todo, menos interesante.

Estaba agotada, su jornada había sido terroríficamente larga e intuía que pronto se quedaría sin trabajo… otra vez.

Suspiró cansadamente, su vida no podía ser más catastrófica por falta de talento. Pero la vida parecía empeñada con ella.

Era secretaria en una empresa pequeña, que hasta donde había oído sería absorbida por una multinacional llamada Corporación Sharigan.

Querían hacerle creer que no habría despidos, pero conociendo historias de otras personas, sabía que esa posibilidad sería casi irreal.

Su suerte podría ser distinta si tan solo llevara un par de años trabajando allí y no solo los últimos seis meses.

Daba gracias a los cielos que su padre no estaba vivo para ver como nuevamente, parecía fracasar en el ámbito laboral.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, su vida amorosa y social, bien podrían compararse con el desierto.

De pequeña y adolescente podía haberse catalogado como una chica popular, pero todo dio un giro de 180°, cuando su padre falleció en un accidente de auto, cuando apenas ingresaba a la universidad.

No quedó precisamente en la ruina, pero su padre había dejado un par de muchas deudas que tuvo que pagar. Antes de darse cuenta había perdido su casa y la floristería que habían sido embargados para pagar las deudas.

Hizo un secretariado en empresas, lo que le permitió conseguir un trabajo rápido en una empresa que al final resultó ser una empresa fantasma. Por lo menos esa ves había tenido suficiente sentido común y había ahorrado lo suficiente para mantenerse a flote unos pocos meses en lo que conseguía un nuevo trabajo.

Su segundo trabajo fue en una respetable empresa, en la que trabajó tres años, antes de que esta quebrara dejándola nuevamente en paro. Sus pocos ahorros, no le permitieron un solo minuto de respiro, hubiera muerto de hambre y posiblemente bajo un puente si no hubiera trabajado como mesera, en una cafetería que ofrecía trabajo, pero poca paga.

Cuando finalmente la llamaron para trabajar en una firma de abogados, renunció porque su jefe empezó a acosarla. En un principio no quiso darle mucha importancia, porque necesitaba el trabajo, pero el acoso solo empeoró, hasta el punto en el que su jefe casi abusa de ella.

Esperaba de todo corazón que lo hubiera dejado sin la posibilidad de tener una erección en su vida.

Pero, aunque quiso denunciarlo, el muy maldito la amenazó con meterla a prisión por agredirlo si contaba algo, tuvo que contenerse para no matarlo en ese preciso instante. Sabia que tenía una enorme desventaja económica y no quería problemas, aunque la vida se encargó de ese desgraciado.

Sabía que estaba preso según las noticias por fraude, quizá no eran todos los cargos que le correspondían, pero ya era algo y le esperaba una larga estancia en la prisión.

De pronto vio a un par de personas que llevaban a un hombre cuyo rostro estaba tapado, aparentemente estaba pasado de copas, aunque no podía asegurarlo ya que salían de un complejo de apartamentos. Otro hombre detrás de ellos los siguió. Parecía un tipo agradable, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero y les dijo algo a los otros dos, qué a comparación del primero, parecían todo menos buenas ó mejor al tipo que cargaban y pudo distinguir sangre, en la parte baja de la camisa oculta por una chaqueta.

No se hubiera alertado, si la mancha hubiera sido leve, pero esta se agrandaba y parecía bastante fresca.

Decidió acercarse y ofrecerle ayuda de no ser porque estos se perdieron en la semioscuridad de un callejón y aunque todo su cuerpo la alertó de un peligro inminente, su curiosidad la llevó a seguirlos.

Se escondió lo mejor que pudo, ya que a esa hora muy poca gente circulaba por el lugar. Observó al tipo de chaqueta oscura sacar un arma de fuego, y apuntar al herido, ahogó un grito en su garganta cuando el arma se disparó, dándole un balazo en la cabeza.

Su bolso calló en ese momento haciendo un ruido sordo, el tipo de chaqueta se dio la vuelta y la miró.

No necesitó otra señal para dar media vuelta y correr lo más que podía, dio gracias a Dios, por ser una excelente deportista y de siempre cambiarse los zapatos por un par de zapatillas antes de salir del trabajo.

Podía oír a los tipos seguirla, gritando detrás de ella, solo rogaba que no le dispararan.

Llegó al cruce de peatones, pero la luz estaba en rojo, no podía seguir.

Iva a girar, pero sintió un objeto en su espalda, la habían alcanzado no tenía dudas.

_**Adiós, preciosa-** le dijo una vos ronca, antes de sentir que la empujaban a las ruedas de un coche.

Lo último que vio fueron las luces de un auto y un intenso dolor en el cuerpo, luego todo se volvió negro.

Lo sabía, su cita resultó ser más aburrida que la clase de historia en la secundaria.

Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza, que prometía con convertirse en migraña. Akane Sasaki, que así se llamaba su cita, se la había pasado hablando de su reciente viaje a Europa y la diferencia de culturas entre sus países.

Y le había lanzado un par de indirectas, para incitarlo a hablar de sus planes a futuro, como cuando pensaba casarse, y si ya había pensado cuantos hijos pensaba tener.

No contestó ninguna, en cambio desvió el tema preguntando cualquier cosa. No le costó mucho ya que a ella le encantaba hablar sobre sí misma.

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, en la comodidad de su auto, tuvo la suerte de que Akane llevara su propio auto, evitándole tener que llevarla a casa.

Quería un cigarrillo, y sentía que lo necesitaba urgentemente, no era muy dado a fumar, pero haría una excepción por ese día, nada podía empeorar ya.

Buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta encontrándose con la pequeña caja metálica que contenía su pequeño y olvidado vicio, aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Sabía que no era lo más conveniente, ya que estaba manejando, pero aprovecharía para, aunque sea sacarlo, luego se detendría a fumarlo como correspondía.

Debió tardar más de lo previsto, ya que pudo escuchar el claxon del vehículo que estaba detrás de él instándolo a que avanzara.

Puso en marcha su auto, pero frenó de golpe cuando vio a una mujer suicida saltar delante de su coche, pero, aunque lo intentó no pudo evitar golpearla.

**_Oh, Dios mío, mate a alguien**_ se dijo aun en shock, pero espabilándose se apresuró a bajar de su vehículo, sacó su teléfono y llamó a emergencias.

Sentía un fuerte palpitar en la cabeza, todo le daba vuelta y podía sentir el aroma de desinfectante en el aire. Se preguntó brevemente, si realmente era bueno que hubiera despertado, porque estaba demasiado confundida para siquiera recordar como se llamaba y que le había sucedido.

Vio a una mujer al lado de la cama revisando algo, cuando la miró

_-**No te preocupes, la doctora vendrá pronto**\- le dijo, pero ella solo quería dormir, cerro los ojos solo un momento, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Pronto sintió las frías manos de una mujer, que le hablaba, pero su vos resultaba confusa, lo último que quería era hablar.

_ **¿Sabes como te llamas?** _ Le preguntaron, izo memoria y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza

_**I-Ino … Yama**_ tragó saliva, o al menos lo intentó _** Yamanaka**_ contestó débilmente.

_** ¿Sabes que te pasó?** – volvieron a preguntarle, pero para ella todo era confuso, su mente estaba nublada, y solo le venían pequeños fragmentos de lo sucedido.

_ **¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?** _ ella no podía recordar nada, solo quería escapar, sabía que tenía que escapar.

De pronto recordó lo sucedido, su trabajo, el hombre asesinado, la persecución y por último su accidente.

No, habían intentado matarla, eso quería decir que aún estaba con vida. Habían fracasado, pero eso, quería decir que seguía en peligro.

_ **¿Puedes escucharme, linda?** _volvió a preguntar la doctora, pero ahora todo lo que quería era huir, por lo que se agitó e intentó quitarse la intravenosa. La enfermera la sujetó y pronto le inyectaron un calmante que volvía a dejarla atontada.

Todo lo que pudo decir antes de volver a caer en la inconciencia fue "_Ayúdenme, me van a matar_"

La doctora Tsunade, miró a la enfermera y sin perder más tiempo dijo

_**Habla a la policía**_ sin más la enfermera salió de la habitación a cumplir la orden que se le había encomendado.

Llevaba un par de horas en la sala de espera. El olor a desinfectante lo tenía mareado, estabarealmente muy cansado y se vio obligado a llamar a su superior quien le había asegurado que estaría allí en poco tiempo.

Quería reírse por su situación, nada podía realmente empeorar más, no podía irse porque la mujer no llevaba identificación, y estaba obligado a pagar los gastos del hospital.

No había hablado con su familia, simplemente porque no quería preocuparlos. Ya podía imaginarse a su madre, corriendo a su encuentro y examinándolo de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que nada malo le haya pasado.

Por lo menos no había matado a la mujer, de hecho, el golpe solo había sido leve, sin mayores complicaciones que un par de hematomas.

Vio a la doctora acercarse a él y tuvo que contenerse para no asaltar a la rubia con preguntas obvias.

_**ella está bien, pero tuvimos que sedarla**_ ella se lo quedó mirando un momento, como analizándolo, antes de continuar **_ según tengo entendido, tú eres policía_** él no estaba muy seguro a que quería llegar la rubia, pero asintió.

_**Lo soy, un colega mío vendrá a tomar mi declaración y el de la mujer**_ nuevamente ella lo miró, como midiendo la veracidad de sus palabras. Eso lo cabreó, llevaba teniendo un día de mierda que no hacía más que empeorar y parecía que la doctora Tsunade, según leyó en su gafete, no se fiaba de él.

_**de acuerdo, no puedes dejar el hospital hasta que la policía tome tu declaración**_ y sin agregar más la doctora se fue, dejándolo un poco confundido.

Se preguntó brevemente porqué la rubia parecía desconfiar de él, siendo policía estaba entrenado para analizar a la gente, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse una vez más, que sabía la doctora para desconfiar de él, y que había dicho la mujer para poner a la doctora tan alerta.

Volvió a sentarse decidido a dormitar un rato hasta que su compañero Rock lee, llegara junto con su superior Kakashi.

Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de descanso, si quería seguir con su investigación.

Kakashi, caminó por uno de los tantos pasillos del hospital. Tenía la leve corazonada que este caso no sería tan sencillo como se veía a simple vista, y todos sabían que, si él tenía una corazonada, difícilmente se equivocaba, que uno de sus mejores agentes se viera involucrado, solo empeoraba la situación.

Se detuvo en la puerta, que le indicaron estaba la mujer que Neji había atropellado, la doctora Tsunade estaba con ella, preguntándole algunos datos, cuando lo vio a él. La mirada que le dedicó le indico que esto no sería simplemente un caso de accidente automovilístico.

_**buenas noches**_ saludó entrando finalmente a la habitación, la mujer en la cama no tendría más que unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, de larga cabellera rubia y de ojos celestes, tenía raspones en su cara y parte del brazo, por lo que podía llegar a ver, y temblaba ligeramente, posiblemente aún presa del shock.

_**Ino**_ habló la doctora _ **Él es el policía que te interrogará y llevará a cabo la investigación de tu caso**_ le dijo Tsunade suavemente, la joven volvió a verlo y simplemente asintió.

Él por su parte, se sentó en un banco que había al lado de su cama y sacó un block para anotar todo lo que ella le dijera.

_**¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?**_ empezó

_**Soy Ino, Yamanaka Ino**_ le contestó

_**¿Sabes que te pasó esta noche**?_ quería saber si tenía la suficiente lucidezpara responder a todas sus preguntas

_**Intentaron matarme**_ dejó de escribir un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Ella no pensaría que Neji la atropello a propósito ¿o si?

_ **¿El hombre que te atropelló, intentó matarte?** _ preguntó de nuevo, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

_**Fui testigo de cómo asesinaban a un hombre y quisieron matarme_** explicó. Kakashi se preguntó brevemente si tendría relación con el nuevo cuerpo encontrado en un callejón de las calles del centro.

_**Cuéntame todo, paso a paso**_ pidió, más atento que al principio y más convencido que nunca que, una vez más esto, no era tan sencillo como pesaba en un principio.

Neji despertó sobresaltado, cuando su compañero de trabajo Rock Lee, lo sacudió levemente para despertarlo.

Al mirarlo supo que algo no andaba bien,

_ **¿qué sucede?** _ preguntó serio, conteniendo las ganas que tenía de sacudirlo para que le dijera que pasaba.

Rock Lee se sentó a su lado, y comentó, como quien comenta el tiempo **_Encontraron otro cuerpo**_ Neji suspiró era el cuarto en dos semanas.

_ **¿Los Akatsuki?** _ se obligó a preguntar, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, su compañero asintió. Suspiró frustrado, quería acabar con toda esa banda de traficantes, que se dedicaba a toda clase de ilegalidades, que iban desde tráfico sexual hasta, el tráfico de órganos.

No dudaban cuando se tenía que hacer limpieza del lugar, matando a todos, dejándolos sin pistas que seguir.

Si alguien los traicionaba, esa persona era recogida por partes. Eran implacables y listos.

Habían intentado infiltrarse en la organización, pero no resultó, habían terminado perdiendo a muchos colegas, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que tenían un topo dentro de la policía.

_¿**Sabes quien fue esta vez?_** preguntó temiendo por la respuesta.

_**Si, nos estaba ayudando a conseguir pistas**_ calló por un momento _**Aún era muy joven**_ Neji pudo ver la rabia en los ojos de su compañero y amigo. Según sabía el hermano de Rock Lee había muerto a manos de los Akatsuki, cuando él aún era un adolescente, pero siendo su única familia le prometió vengar su muerte.

No agregó nada más, no era especialmente bueno para dar palabras de consuelo y no consideraba correcto meterse donde no lo llamaban.

A lo lejos vio a su superior acercarse a ellos, tenía una expresión cansada y hasta diría que se apreciaba un poco tenso, eso lo alertó.

Kakashi se sentó con ellos y le extendió la libreta a Neji para que le echara un vistazo.

Rock Lee a su lado de arrimó un poco a él, para también poder leer. En cuanto empezaron sus rostros empezaron a cambiar de expresión.

Si lo que esa libreta contenía era verdad, esa mujer era extremadamente importante para el caso que llevaban "y yo casi la mato", pensó Neji.

_ **¿Reconoció a algunos de ellos?** _ se apresuró a preguntar Neji más despierto que nunca, era una oportunidad de oro.

_**Si, lo hizo**_ contestó tranquilamente Kakashi _**Identificó a Nadie menos que a Pain, Sasori y Deidara_** eso dejó a Neji y a Lee estupefactos.

Se sabía que esos tres, eran la mano derecha del líder de Akatsuki, y por lo general no realizaban ese tipo de trabajo a menos que el traidor en cuestión haya cometido una falta muy grave. Esos tres sujetos eran eficaces, letales, y despiadados. Torturaban a sus victimas hasta morir para que luego la policía recogiera sus restos con pinzas. Eran tan malditamente buenos, que no dejaban cabos sueltos… hasta ahora.

_**Por cierto Neji, ella no levantará cargos contra ti**_ su cara debió ser un poema porque, tanto Kakashi como Rock Lee, soltaron una carcajada.

De pronto oyeron disparos, provenientes de donde estaba Ino.

Todos se levantaron como alma que lleva el diablo y corrieron hacia allí. Un hombre de unos 38 años, sujetaba a una enfermera y le apuntaba a la cabeza, podían ver personas heridas en el suelo. Neji, Kakashi y Rock Lee le apuntaban con sus respectivas Armas.

**_Baja el arma amigo**_ le dijo Kakashi, _ **no queremos más muertos**_ le dijo, pero el hombre solo rió y lamió la cara de la enfermera que se veía horrorizada y asqueada por la situación.

_**Yo ya estoy muerto... amigo**_ le dijo el Hombre antes de empujar a la enfermera hacia ellos y apuntarse a sí mismo. Todo lo que vieron fue al hombre dispararse sin poder detenerlo.

_ **¡Mierda!** _gritó Kakashi. Neji solo miró el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto, confirmando que, efectivamente, tenían a un topo entre ellos.

**_Hello, gente hermosa, este es mi nuevo bebé, como ya lo había comentado con anterioridad, quería una historia de amor entre Neji e Ino, pues bueno aquí está ese intento. _**

**_Ahora, no sabía muy bien como encajar a estos personajes como pareja, son realmente difíciles de emparejarlos hasta en mi loca imaginación, pero ya, de que hago que se junten lo hago o dejo de ser Clarity-chan jejeje._**

**_Advierto que este es un amor medio lento, y aunque en este capítulo todavía no se conocen en el próximo si lo harán, este fic tendrá mucho drama, espero que romance y también mucho no sé qué._**

**_Déjenme un Review, para inspirarme y actualizar más rápido, jeje _**

**_Como ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, buenos deseos, opiniones constructiva pero está terminantemente prohibido, las opiniones, destructivas o dañinas, sin mas me despido de ustedes._**

**_Clarity-chan_**

**_P/D: ¿Ya notaron que este es un capitulo relativamente medio largo? By by_**


End file.
